Chapter 21
Reunion is the 21st chapter of My-Otome series. Rad explains the events that taken place 10 years ago, that lead on Lena's current condition. Somewhere, Midori conversed with Mashiro on about what is really happening, while Arika and Lena share a motherly moment. The place is then attacked by an unknown foe, facing a serious threat. Summary Rad explained that 10 years ago, when he heard that there was an attack on his home town, Galleria, he rushed into it but were already late, and only found Lena, lying on the outskirts. He then returned to the Black Valley with her, and he asked Lena to be his wife after. Arika the grabs the doll that is in the basket, hold it together with hers and cried. She then called out to Lena and says that she is Arika. However, Lena simply asks who is she, as Mashiro is Arika. Rad then explains that ever since that day, Lena has been suffering from mental trauma. As Mashiro is explaining something to Lena, she cuts his speech by asking Mashiro if he wants her to fix something to eat, but Rad intervenes and says that it wold be better for her to rest. As she lays on the bed, she asks Rad on how "Arika" got her hands on the stone. Rad interrupts her speech, and bids her good night. Arika then declares that she will stay with Lena, while Mashiro asks if it is okay to fix Lena's doll and asks for a sewing kit. Midori then walks in, saying that she is the leader of Schwarz, and asks Rad on what is he intending to do with the children. Rad responds by saying that Arika will fight for them. Arika goes out of the door and yells that it wont happen because she will bring Lena to a doctor, but Rad says that impossible. Mashiro then gleefully states that there's a possibility for Arika's mother to be cured with the technology Garderobe has, and there would be no reason for them not to help Lena. Midori then smirks upon hearing Mashiro's statement, and says that despite being a member of the royal family, she is interesting. Mashiro counters by saying that he is determined to help Lena. The Schwarz leader compliments Mashiro's eyes and resolve, and adds that it has been a long time that someone did something like that for the valley. She then walks away, and tells Mikoto to be on her guard. Outside, Mashiro inquires about the people. Rad replies that they are the people who lost their home because of the wars. He was then approached by children, welcoming him back. He then mentions about the technology that Mashiro mentioned earlier, and questions why that technology isn't used to help the children. Somewhere, a ninja-looking woman is seen observing, but flees right after. Night came. Inside the shack, Erstin compliments Mashiro about his sewing ability, while Mashiro wonders why the doll looks familiar. Erstin then asks Nina if she remembers her childhood, on which Nina responds that she's struggling everyday to survive. Ashamed of her question, she turns to Mashiro and asks the same question. Mashiro responds that he doesn't remember anything, which shocks the two, and adds that the only thing he remembers about someone he believes his mother, who passed him the Gem he's holding, and that's the reason why he want Arika to meet her mother. Esrtin, flushed and teary eyed, hugs Mashiro, which causes him to nosebleed, and gleefully states that Mashiro's back to normal. At the room where Lena is staying, Arika just fixed Lena's hair. She then returns the deed, which causes Arika to shed tears. An explosion is then heard, causing panic on everyone. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *None Abilities Used *Enhanced Reflexes GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *None Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters